disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happiness is Here Parade
Disney Happiness is Here Parade premiered on April 15, 2013, at Tokyo Disneyland Park In Tokyo. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes seven floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy Parade and Mickey’s Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. Parade Unit *'Mickey Of Ballon Magic:' The parade starts with Bambi and Thumper Young Flower from Bambi in “Magic Take Wonder”, Forest is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Magic Forest named “Ballon of Friendship”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Roger Rabbit and Duffy also sing and dance along with him . *'Chip 'n' Dale and Pluto Of Laugh (Pinocchio and Sleeping Beauty Unit): '''Based on the 1940 and 1959 animated film. The float features Chip 'n' Dale next to his good friends Pinocchio, Princess Aurora & Prince Phillip, and attached to the float are Spinning Wheel and four performers Maleficent. With four "Maleficent's Goons", and a performer in a Clock bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Four Bungee-Jumping Briar Rose rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Diasy Of Love (Disney Princess Unit):' On a Magic the Diasy Duck and Disney princesses, Snow White from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast ''and Tiana from ''The Princess and the Frog. *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie Of Jungle Forest:' Based on the 1967 and 1994 and 1999 animated film. Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Timon, Scrooge McDuck, Baloo and Terk . Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are 5 Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform Two Woman Bungee. *'Goofy Of Music (The Aristocats, The Three Little Pigs and One Hundred and One Dalmatians Unit):' Based on the 1970, 1933 and 1961 animated film. Goofy and Marie rides atop a Piano float dominated by a Cruella de Vil. Eight Jazz, and Music lead the giant float. Music Practical Pig Drums, Fiddler Pig Violin, Fifer Pig Clarinet and The Big Bad Wolf Trumpet. The addition of the float is Sergeant Tibbs and Colonel. 101 Dogs brings up the rear of the float. *'Donald Of Wonder' (Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan Unit): 'Based on the 1951 and 1953 Donald Duck and Alice atop House. with White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts, a live-action Peter Pan, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Various costumed Card and Pirate dancers. On the back of the unit are one Wendy performers. During the show stop, the "Moon" part of the unit raises up and the Wendy perform an amazing Trapeze routine. *'Minnie Of Party (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Mary Poppins and Robin Hood Unit): 'Based on the 1937, 1964 and 1973 animated- and live-action musical film. The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps and Pluto, Seven Dwarfs, Robin Hood and The Sheriff of Nottingham Party Animal Forest. Various characters ride the bicycle float and deliver the greatest “Jolly Holiday” of "Happiness is Here". Show facts *'Show run: April 15, 2013 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Sponsor': NTT Docomo *'Show Stop song:' An upbeat version of Celebrate a Dream Come True ''and ''Transformation ''From Brother Bear. *'Other Songs Featured:' *'OPENING UNIT:' **"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' *'PINOCCHIO AND SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' **''"I've Got No Strings" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" / "When You Wish upon a Star"'' *'PRINCESSES UNIT:' **''"Someday My Prince Will Come" / "So This Is Love"/ "Beauty and the Beast" / "Ma Belle Evangeline"'' *'JUNGLE UNIT:' **''"Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)"'' *'THE ARISTOCATS, THE THREE LITTLE PIGS AND ONE HUNDRED AND ONE DALMATIANS UNIT:' **''"Scales and Arpeggios" / "Cruella De Vil" / "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?" / "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat" / "Dalmatian Plantation"'' *'ALICE IN WONDERLAND AND PETER PAN UNIT:' **''"Alice in Wonderland" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "All in the Golden Afternoon" / "You Can Fly!"'' *'SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS, MARY POPPINS AND ROBIN HOOD UNIT:' **''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / "Oo De Lally" /'' "'The Silly Song" / "Step in Time" / "The Phony King of England" Main Chorus Lyrics * It's a Balloon celebration * So come on, come on, come on * A whole new worlds, * Take a color on joyful * come on, come on, come on * It's a Happy of day, * Once upon a dreams, * Magic of Laugh, * So come on, come on * A Happiness, * Whoa, whoa - hey, hey, hey * Whoa, whoa - hey, hey! Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Parades Category:Pages by Mochlum